


how do we tell him?

by Remarque



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remarque/pseuds/Remarque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luka finds out</p>
            </blockquote>





	how do we tell him?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thehotnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotnerd/gifts).



He looked her directly in the eyes, a small level of fear stirring in his own.

“How are we going to tell your brother,” Markus finally sighed after a tense moment.

Haddie laughed lightly at his concern. “Maker’s breath Markus, I don’t think he’ll care.”

“Of course he’ll care! He’s your brother! If I had a sister that close and some asshole I knew wanted to get together with her, I’d sure as hell be mad.”

“You’re not an asshole!” She giggled. “You kissed me, that’s hardly getting together. It’s not like we had a romp in the broom closet.”

“I’d have to leave the Templars so I didn’t face him.”

“It’s cute you’re so concerned with his opinion.” she kissed his nose.

“Of course I am. He’s my friend _and your brother_.” He emphasized again.

“Would you like me to tell him?” She offered with a shrug.

He thought for a moment before getting up to pace, shaking his head. “No, that won’t do. It would look weak on my part.”

Haddie rolled her eyes, flopping back on the bunk.

“Maybe if I give it to him straight. No options. This is how it is.”

“This is how it is, Markus.” Haddie prompted. “He doesn’t get a say. But even if he did it wouldn’t matter because it’s Luka. You’re acting like you’re trying to tell Ser Cullen you bedded the first enchanter or something”

Markus shuddered visibly. “Don’t even joke about that. He’d have my head on a pike on the bridge.”

“I didn’t know sixty year old mages were your type”

Markus sticks his tongue out at her and she giggles again, the sound making him smile. He sits down next to her again leaning in her direction, “No, I much prefer someone, oh I don’t know. About yea high, short dark hair, very pretty eyes…” He smiled smoothly and stole a kiss as she giggled.

“You shouldn’t talk about Luka that way behind his back. He’d want to know”

“Oh Makers brea—“ He started to pull away and roll his eyes when she pulled him back for another kiss.

“What would I want to knooOOOH NO. Oh Maker you sick heathens! AAAGHH”

Luka cried and did a turn on his heel nearly floating out of the room as Markus jerked back away from an equally surprised Haddie.

“Luka, wait! Come back!” Haddie called after him with concern.

“Hahayeahscrewthat” Luka laughed sarcastically from down the hall and Markus’ head dropped to his hands. Haddie put a hand to his head before jumping up and running out to catch her brother.

“Luka you flying fish shit, get back here!” Her cries echoed down the hall and Markus snorted in a cringing amusement. He prayed he hadn’t made a mistake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is embarassing


End file.
